ttod4_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This timeline details all the events that take place in TTOD4's Hunger Games fanon universe, set in an AU where Katniss and Peeta died in the 74th Hunger Games, ensuring the continuation of the Hunger Games. The starting date for this timeline is 76ADD. Date unknown *Lilith Ryoku's birth year. It's estimated to be around the late 450s-early 460s. *Luxor Reno's date of birth. Due to him suffering from amnesia, it is currently unknown. *Mrs. Fragor's date of birth. It's estimated to be 210ADD. *Rayn Chisic's date of birth. Events prior to 76ADD *Katniss and Peeta died in the 74th Hunger Games. Records state that it's Cato who won. Because of Katniss and Peeta's deaths, a rebellion didn't occur, therefore the Hunger Games continued as normal. If any rebellion attempts did occur, the Capitol were able to quash them before they got severe. *The 75th Hunger Games take place a year after Cato's victory. Because there was no rebellion, the Games played out as a typical Quarter Quell. Finnick became a victor for the second time, having already won a Games before, as well as the only dual victor in history. Because of this miraculous achievement, The Capitol rewarded District 4. It's unknown what exactly this reward was, but it's credited as the catalyst to the development of the ship-building industry in later centuries. The Capitol, seeing this as an opportunity, would use these ships to carry out expeditions, leading to the discoveries of District 0 and District 14 and District 4 becoming the richest district. It's assumed by many that the reward was simply money or gold, although conspiracy theorists like to believe that the reward was far greater. *President Snow dies from an unspecified disease. His successor is unknown. 76ADD 77ADD 78ADD 79ADD 80ADD 81ADD 82ADD 83ADD 84ADD 85ADD 86ADD 87ADD 88ADD 89ADD 90ADD 91ADD 92ADD 93ADD 94ADD 95ADD 96ADD 97ADD 98ADD 99ADD 100ADD 101ADD 102ADD 103ADD 104ADD 105ADD 106ADD 107ADD 108ADD 109ADD 110ADD 111ADD 112ADD 113ADD 114ADD 115ADD 116ADD 117ADD 118ADD 119ADD 120ADD 121ADD 122ADD 123ADD 124ADD 125ADD 126ADD 127ADD 128ADD 129ADD 130ADD 131ADD 132ADD 133ADD 134ADD 135ADD 136ADD 137ADD 138ADD 139ADD 140ADD 141ADD 142ADD 143ADD 144ADD 145ADD 146ADD 147ADD 148ADD 149ADD 150ADD 151ADD 152ADD 153ADD 154ADD 155ADD 156ADD 157ADD 158ADD 159ADD 160ADD 161ADD 162ADD 163ADD 164ADD 165ADD 166ADD 167ADD 168ADD 169ADD 170ADD 171ADD 172ADD 173ADD 174ADD 175ADD 176ADD 177ADD 178ADD 179ADD 180ADD 181ADD 182ADD 183ADD 184ADD 185ADD 186ADD 187ADD 188ADD 189ADD 190ADD 191ADD 192ADD 193ADD 194ADD 195ADD 196ADD 197ADD 198ADD 199ADD 200ADD 201ADD 202ADD 203ADD 204ADD 205ADD 206ADD 207ADD 208ADD 209ADD 210ADD 211ADD 212ADD 213ADD 214ADD 215ADD 216ADD 217ADD 218ADD 219ADD 220ADD 221ADD 222ADD 223ADD 224ADD 225ADD 226ADD 227ADD 228ADD 229ADD 230ADD *Deemed to be the Capitol's "annus mirabilis" (miraculous year) *After a series of successful expeditions, Districts 0 and 14 are discovered. They are annexed into Panem in a matter of months. *The 230th Hunger Games take place. The victor is the District 11 male, defeating his insane district partner in the finale. These Games were the favourite Games of future tribute Ivy Sinclair. *Vila Antos is born. 231ADD 232ADD 233ADD *'Late: 'Alara Sievert is born. *Ivy Sinclair is born. 234ADD 235ADD 236ADD 237ADD 238ADD 239ADD *The 239th Hunger Games take place. The victor is Rayn Chisic of District 2. He would become a mentor for District 2 tributes. 240ADD 241ADD *The 241st Hunger Games take place. They considered, by Ivy, to be one of the most forgettable Games. 242ADD 243ADD 244ADD *The final Hunger Games before the 5 year civil war would take place. The victor is 14 year old Vila Antos from District 4, who won by poisoning the meals of her alliance members. She would go on to become a prominent fashion designer. 245ADD *A brutal civil war breaks out between two of the Presidential family members. One of these siblings sympathised with rebel ideologies, which gained him the support of the traditionally rebel districts (including the previously thought to be destroyed District 13, whose existence was eventually learned of by The Capitol), whilst the other was a conservative who had the support of The Capitol and the career districts. *Hunger Games activity would officially be halted for the next 5 years. 246ADD *There was no Hunger Games. 247ADD *There was no Hunger Games. 248ADD *There was no Hunger Games. 249ADD *There was no Hunger Games. 250ADD *The civil war ends and the conservative sibling becomes President. He executes his rebel-sympathising brother and announces the return of the Hunger Games during the celebratory period. **A potential reason as to why the rebels lost is their failure to bomb buildings in the Capitol that had strategic value. *District 13 is forced to compete in the Hunger Games, as punishment for their treason. This would become a regular thing. *During the party dedicated in memory of those who died in the war and after announcing the return of the Games, the new President announces that as the twist for the approaching 10th Quarter Quell, The Capitol will send in tributes of their own. This would become a regular practice. *The events of The 250th Hunger Games: Return take place. This marks the return of the Hunger Games after a 5 year hiatus. **The Capitol reaps tributes for the first time. Ivy Sinclair and Diarmuid Fragor are both members of elite families. 251ADD 252ADD 253ADD 254ADD 255ADD 256ADD 257ADD 258ADD 259ADD 260ADD 261ADD 262ADD 263ADD 264ADD 265ADD 266ADD 267ADD 268ADD 269ADD 270ADD 271ADD 272ADD 273ADD 274ADD 275ADD 276ADD 277ADD 278ADD 279ADD 280ADD 281ADD 282ADD 283ADD 284ADD 285ADD 286ADD 287ADD 288ADD 289ADD 290ADD 291ADD 292ADD 293ADD 294ADD 295ADD 296ADD 297ADD 298ADD 299ADD 300ADD 301ADD 302ADD 303ADD 304ADD 305ADD 306ADD 307ADD 308ADD 309ADD 310ADD 311ADD 312ADD 313ADD 314ADD 315ADD 316ADD 317ADD 318ADD 319ADD 320ADD 321ADD 322ADD 323ADD 324ADD 325ADD 326ADD 327ADD 328ADD 329ADD 330ADD 331ADD 332ADD 333ADD 334ADD 335ADD 336ADD 337ADD 338ADD 339ADD 340ADD 341ADD 342ADD 343ADD 344ADD 345ADD 346ADD 347ADD 348ADD 349ADD 350ADD 351ADD 352ADD 353ADD 354ADD 355ADD 356ADD 357ADD 358ADD 359ADD 360ADD 361ADD 362ADD 363ADD 364ADD 365ADD 366ADD 367ADD 368ADD 369ADD 370ADD 371ADD 372ADD 373ADD 374ADD 375ADD 376ADD 377ADD 378ADD 379ADD 380ADD 381ADD 382ADD 383ADD 384ADD 385ADD 386ADD 387ADD 388ADD 389ADD 390ADD 391ADD 392ADD 393ADD 394ADD 395ADD 396ADD 397ADD 398ADD 399ADD 400ADD 401ADD 402ADD 403ADD 404ADD 405ADD 406ADD 407ADD 408ADD 409ADD 410ADD 411ADD 412ADD 413ADD 414ADD 415ADD 416ADD 417ADD 418ADD 419ADD 420ADD 421ADD 422ADD 423ADD 424ADD 425ADD 426ADD 427ADD 428ADD 429ADD 430ADD 431ADD 432ADD 433ADD 434ADD 435ADD 436ADD 437ADD 438ADD 439ADD 440ADD 441ADD 442ADD 443ADD 444ADD 445ADD 446ADD 447ADD 448ADD 449ADD 450ADD 451ADD 452ADD 453ADD 454ADD 455ADD 456ADD 457ADD 458ADD 459ADD 460ADD 461ADD 462ADD 463ADD 464ADD 465ADD 466ADD 467ADD 468ADD *Jeanne Batzorig is born. 469ADD 470ADD 471ADD 472ADD 473ADD 474ADD 475ADD 476ADD 477ADD 478ADD 479ADD *'December 15th: 'Luciel Ryoku is born. 480ADD *The 480th Games take place. The victor is 12 year old Jeanne Batzorig of District 1. It is one of the most memorable Games because of its thrilling finale and Jeanne becoming one of the youngest victors ever. She would go on to become a mentor. *'September 12th: 'Xanthe Amadeus is born. *'December 15th: '''Luciel turns 1. 481ADD *'September 12th: Xanthe turns 1. *'December 15th: '''Luciel turns 2. 482ADD *'March 22nd: Valencia Milon is born. *'September 12th: '''Xanthe turns 2. *'December 15th: Luciel turns 3. 483ADD *'March 22nd: '''Valencia turns 1. *'April 17th: 'Aloise Tohsuke is born. *'August 18th: 'Genesis Artifice is born. *'September 12th: 'Xanthe turns 3. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 4. 484ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 2. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 1. *'August 18th: 'Genesis turns 1. *'September 12th: 'Xanthe turns 4. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 5. 485ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 3. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 2. *'August 18th: 'Genesis turns 2. *'September 12th: 'Xanthe turns 5. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 6. 486ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 4. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 3. *'August 18th: 'Genesis turns 3. *'September 12th: 'Xanthe turns 6. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 7. 487ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 5. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 4. *'August 18th: 'Genesis turns 4. *'September 12th: 'Xanthe turns 7. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 8. 488ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 6. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 5. *'August 18th: 'Genesis turns 5. *'September 12th: 'Xanthe turns 8. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 9. 489ADD *Jeanne gives birth to a son, Drake Batzorig. 11 years later, Drake would go on to accompany his mother as she mentors the District 1 tributes in the 500th Games (because she couldn't find any babysitters that she liked). *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 7. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 6. *'August 18th: 'Genesis turns 6. *'September 12th: 'Xanthe turns 9. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 10. 490ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 8. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 7. *'August 18th: 'Genesis turns 7. *'September 12th: 'Xanthe turns 10. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 11. 491ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 9. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 8. *'August 18th: 'Genesis turns 8. *'September 12th: 'Xanthe turns 11. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 12. 492ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 10. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 9. *'August 18th: 'Genesis turns 9. *'September 12th: 'Xanthe turns 12. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 13. 493ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 11. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 10. *'August 18th: 'Genesis turns 10. *'September 12th: 'Xanthe turns 13. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 14. 494ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 12. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 11. *'August 18th: 'Genesis turns 11. *'September 12th: 'Xanthe turns 14. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 15. 495ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 13. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 12. *'August 18th: 'Genesis turns 12. *'September 12th: 'Xanthe turns 15. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 16. 496ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 14. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 13. *'August 18th: 'Genesis turns 13. *'September 12th: 'Xanthe turns 16. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 17. 497ADD *Valencia's parents arrange for Valencia, as the eldest of their children, to marry a son of the Proditione family, Izar, in a desperate attempt to escape their poverty. Despite the protests of several members of his family, Izar agrees to it because of how beautiful Valencia is. *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 15. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 14. *'August 18th: 'Genesis turns 14. *'September 12th: 'Xanthe turns 17. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 18. 498ADD *Aloise stars in a horror movie called "Omnious". Aloise's role in Omnious, a schoolboy, becomes his most well-known. *Valencia finds out that she is pregnant. *The 498th Games take place. The victor is 15 year old Saturn Delgotte from District 0. He turns down the opportunity to become a mentor. *'February 14th: 'Valencia and Izar get married. *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 16. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 15. *'August 18th: 'Genesis turns 15. *'September 12th: 'Xanthe turns 18. *'November 3rd: 'Valencia gives birth to a daughter. *'December 15th: 'Luciel turns 19. 499ADD *Valencia divorces Izar and gives him custody of their child, as she decides to leave District 8 in order to start a new life in The Capitol. *The previous President dies and Lilith Ryoku, who was in an unspecified position of power, is selected to become the next President. Her inauguration ceremony will take place in April of next year (500ADD). *The 499th Games take place. The victor is 18 year old Xanthe Amadeus from District 1. She becomes a mentor. *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 17. *'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 16. *'August 18th: 'Genesis turns 16. *'September 12th: 'Xanthe turns 19. It's her first birthday since becoming a victor. *'October 28th: 'Valencia leaves District 8, boarding a train that is heading for The Capitol. *'October 29th: Valencia arrives at the Capitol. *'November:' Valencia, aged 17, is employed as the maid for the Ryoku family. *'December 15th: '''Luciel turns 20. 500ADD *'March 22nd: 'Valencia turns 18. *The events of The 500th Hunger Games: Ascension takes place. **'April: 'Lilith Ryoku is inaugurated as President. Luciel is named as the Head Gamemaker of the 500th Hunger Games. **'April 17th: 'Aloise turns 17. **'May: 'Plans for the Games are finalised after continuous meetings. Most of the ideas implemented come from Lilith. **'June 1st: 'The first half of the Reapings for the 500th Hunger Games take place. For the Quarter Quell twist, 8 tributes from The Capitol up to District 7 are reaped - 4 males, 4 females. **'June 2nd: 'The second half of the Reapings take place. For the Quarter Quell twist, 8 tributes from the rest of the districts are reaped - 4 males, 4 females. Overall there are 128 competing tributes. *'August 18th: 'Genesis is to turn 17. *'September 12th: 'Xanthe is to turn 20. *'December 15th: '''Luciel is to turn 21. Category:Protected pages Category:Directory Pages